happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tongue in Cheek (fan version)
Spot is fishing, when he is suddenly hit on the head by a stray golf ball. Wooly, dressed in golf attire and holding a golf club, runs over and apologizes. Spot angrily returns Wooly's ball and turns to find Waddles taking some fish he caught. Spot jumps into water, slowly creeping towards the unsuspecting penguin. He touches Waddles, who quickly runs away until he finds himself cornered with a cup of hot coffee at back. Spot pounces and the Waddles dodges, causing Spot to knock over the coffee cup and burn his tongue severely. Determined, Spot resumes the chase. Waddles climbs up a tree and walks onto a branch with a kite hanging from it. Once more Spot corners Waddles, only to have him slip away by using the kite as a parachute and then as a boat when he hits the water. Spot follows the penguin, weaving in and out of the water. Elliott on shore takes a picture of the chase, the photograph that comes out is Spot's back flippers in the water. Waddles hits the shore and runs off with Spot in hot pursuit, when a golf ball rolls up. Waddles slips as he runs for his igloo, leaving him vulnerable as Spot's tongue pounces in for the kill. The tongue stops short of him, however, unable to move forward, allowing Waddles to escape, slamming the door. The view finds that Wooly, trying to play with his ball, has stepped on Spot's flippers. Spot confronts a sheepish Wooly about this before storming off in defeat. Spot observes the igloo from a distance, discovering that Waddles uses a secret code to get inside. He imitates the knock and Waddles opens a peephole to see a penguin puppet controlled by Spot. Shrugging, Waddles open the door only to immediately have Spot's flipper slam down inside, barely missing him. Unfortunately, Waddles stitches his flipper to the ground, and begins pulling his fingernails up with a needle. To increase the pain, Waddles pours salt on Spot's fingers. In his attempts to free himself from the hole, he tears the skin off his flipper. Back at his house, Spot has bandaged his hand and ordered a robotic penguin in the mail. He places a helmet on his head similar to a helmet the robot wears and begins moving around, the robot imitating his movements. Back at the igloo there is another knock on the door. Waddles lets the robot in upon seeing it through the peephole, quickly regretting it as it extends saws, hooks, and a drill from his arms. The robot chases Waddles, destroying his igloo in the process. The robot chases Waddles outside, where he runs up to Spot's house. The robot lunges at him with hooks, missing and getting the hooks caught in an electrical socket. The robot gets electrocuted, as does Spot, causing both to fall to the ground. Waddles removes the helmet from the robot and crosses the wires. Spot wakes up, the helmet still on his head, to find Waddles inside his house waiting for him. Waddles puts the helmet on and begins moving. Because the wires were crossed, now Spot imitates Waddles' movements. Waddles proceeds to torture Spot in agonizing and gruesome ways, making Spot stick numerous razors in a fish and take several bites of it, and then making Spot stick his tongue in a paper shredder before having him yank it out as it is being cut. Finally, Waddles has Spot go outside, nail one of his flippers to the ground, and tie his tongue to a double sided paddle. Spot begins crying as Waddles has him twist the paddle before letting it go, making it fly upwards in a helicopter effect. Because Spot is nailed to the ground, his tongue and organs fly with the oar and out of his body. Later, the view sees that Waddles has made a new home out of Spot's body. Meanwhile, Wooly, still playing golf, puts on a golf glove and, upon not being able to locate his other glove, picks up and unknowingly puts on the skin torn from Spot's hand earlier. He hits his ball through Spot's intestines, which are wrapped around a tree along with his organs and ribcage in a type of makeshift mini golf hole. Wooly does a fist pump at his successful shot. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes